A Soldier's Heart
by CoCoPixie134
Summary: Chad was jumping with excitement on Christmas. Troy was coming back from Iraq, yes, Troy the Army Man. [one shot] WARNING: Not fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Soldier's Heart**

It was Christmas and Chad Danforth was excited. He was _jumping _with excitement actually. Odd, really, for a nineteen year old to get so excited. But this was a special occasion, you see. Troy was coming home from Iraq that day and yes, Troy was coming back from _Iraq_.

What was so odd was that Troy Bolton, Mr. Basketball Guy, Playmaker dude, was given full scholarships to _thirteen _different colleges but Freaky Callback Boy, he chose the Army. To help people, that was his incentive. His father's amazement was beyond words as he gaped helplessly at his son when Troy had sat him down and said, "Dad, I'm joining the army."

"The army?" Jack Bolton said. "The army?"

"I just want to make something of my life, Dad. Basketball can only bring me so far," Troy said. Mr. Bolton slammed his fists on the table in rage and screamed, "You've been working so hard to fulfill your dreams and you throw it away to join the army?"

"No, Dad," Troy had said. "Basketball was your dream. Not mine."

The drive seemed to last for hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. Chad was bubbling in excitement, barely able to contain his happiness. He bounced in his seat. It had been seven _long _months since he had seen his best friend, Chad having gone off to UCLA, and a look at their faces would only increase his burning desire for their friendship.

A light covering of frost layered the ground. Chad smiled at it. He smiled at the bare trees and the lit up houses. He smiled at the children in the yards and the families in the streets. Chad smiled at everything. His best friend was home.

Chad almost crashed into three cars in excitement on his way to 78 Forest Drive. He saw five cars in front of the Bolton's home: Gabriella's, Sharpay's, Zeke's, Jason's, and Ryan's.

Chad scurried to the front door, tripping over his own feet in excitement. Without even knocking, he burst into the house. The foyer was empty; the Christmas music was absent. Chad found his way into the family room and hugged all his friends.

"Chad!" Zeke exclaimed. "How's UCLA?"

"Great!" Chad said. "Fontbonne?"

"Awesome," Zeke said.

Chad embraced Gabriella. "So, how's my Harvard girl?"

"Good as ever! Troy should be arriving in thirty minutes!" She exclaimed. Chad had almost forgotten Gabriella's relationship with Troy. He was so wrapped up in his own world about the fact that he was going to see his friend again.

"Chad Danforth!" Taylor teased. "Come and kiss me right now!"

Chad kissed Taylor on the lips and said, "Merry Christmas, Tay."

Kelsi and Jason arrived, Kelsi from Maryland's School of Arts, Jason from Mizzou. Light chattering came up between the old friends and even Mrs. Bolton made a few visits from the kitchen where she was making the entire Christmas dinner.

"So, Mrs. B.," Ryan said, popping a cracker into his mouth. "When's Mr. Bolton getting back from the airport?"

"Soon," Mrs. Bolton said happily.

The moment so long awaited for was arriving: Troy, coming back from Iraq after _seven _months. It was just too hard to grasp. They were all sitting on their hands, bouncing in their seats, waiting for the front door to crack open and that blue eyed, brown haired, boy would be smiling at them like high school. Even in full uniform, the same old Tory remained the same old Troy. He may be saving lives but he was also the same boy from high school, just trying to be himself. Even though he was a war hero now, he had always been a hero in his friend's eyes.

Troy was the one who was brave enough to be himself, to break the Status Quo. Troy was the one to open up the shy, studious, Gabriella and have her show the world her talent. Troy was the one who had kept Chad in line, making sure he never did anything crazy. War hero or not, Troy was the best friend that anyone had ever had.

The front door creaked open. A figure stood black in the frame.

"Troy!" Everyone screamed. They all rushed into the foyer.

Chad was the first one there. He wanted to be the first one to pull his arms around his best friend and say, "Merry Christmas." He wanted to be the one to bring the soldier to tears when he had to leave for another five months. He wanted, so desperately, to see the boy who was always there for him.

Suddenly, he stopped moving. It wasn't Troy in the doorway. It was Mr. Bolton.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked, a sinking stomach churned in his body.

Mr. Bolton silently passed the group and took a seat on the couch.

"He missed his flight," Mr. Bolton said. "I was told to come back and get everyone to drive to town hall right now. He'll be arriving there soon. He's getting an award of some sort."

"That's our Troy!" Jason laughed. Everyone agreed and dashed to their cars.

Driving silently to Town Hall, Chad had a newfound excitement. His best friend was getting the recognition he deserved. He had floored the gas pedal and arrived at Town Hall in a matter of minutes.

He jumped out of his car and raced to the courtyard. Troy wasn't in the courtyard.

Alone, in the moonlight, on the frosted grass, was an oak coffin, wrapped in an American flag.

Chad ran all the way to the center and said, "This cannot be happening."

He ran his fingers along the wood and tears fell from his eyes. "No, this can't be Troy. He said he'd be here. He wouldn't let me down."

"No!" Chad sobbed, pounding his fists on the coffin. "No! This _isn't _Troy! Troy's not dead! I have waited _so long _for him! He wouldn't let me down! He wouldn't!" His sobbing filled the empty courtyard. "Please! Please!" He rasped. "Please, Troy. Don't be gone. Troy, don't do this to me."

He slammed his fist on the coffin again letting gout a howl of sorrow. "Troy!" He bellowed. "Don't- no, Troy, no… You aren't gone, you aren't!" Chad saw something flitter to the ground. He scooped down and picked it up. With a sinking feeling, he recognized the handwriting… it had fallen off of _this _coffin.

Chad lifted the letter to his eyes with trembling hands and read:

_Dear Chad,_

_I know my time will soon be up and I know my life will have run its path. I did all I could and I want you to know, I have not died in vain. I have died in the comfort of our country, in the comfort of your words. You always said to me, Go for your dreams, Troy, even if no one else cares about them. This is my dream, Chad. I finally figured it out. I want to die for my country. I want to die for freedom._

_You were my greatest friend. I died, knowing in your heart, you would always care for me. As I lie in this bed, listening to these words I realize that my life was for you. The reason I made it this long was because every time I would feel like giving up I would think of you. You, Chad. Your smiling face, your welcoming smile, your comforting words. Those kept me going. I want everyone to know that I love them and I will see them someday. I want you to know, you're the greatest man who ever lived, Chad. You're the best friend a guy could ask for. You're a hero, Chad._

_Even in a soldier's heart._

_Troy_

**As/n: I'll admit… I almost cried while writing this. I was actually re-reading the transcript and saying the lines to myself (actress coming out in my) and I was crying when I was speaking Chad's part. Please tell m e what you think.**

**God Bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As/n: This is the same thing but it got bumped off the first page an no one saw it so... i just added it again!**

**A Soldier's Heart**

It was Christmas and Chad Danforth was excited. He was _jumping _with excitement actually. Odd, really, for a nineteen year old to get so excited. But this was a special occasion, you see. Troy was coming home from Iraq that day and yes, Troy was coming back from _Iraq_.

What was so odd was that Troy Bolton, Mr. Basketball Guy, Playmaker dude, was given full scholarships to _thirteen _different colleges but Freaky Callback Boy, he chose the Army. To help people, that was his incentive. His father's amazement was beyond words as he gaped helplessly at his son when Troy had sat him down and said, "Dad, I'm joining the army."

"The army?" Jack Bolton said. "The army?"

"I just want to make something of my life, Dad. Basketball can only bring me so far," Troy said. Mr. Bolton slammed his fists on the table in rage and screamed, "You've been working so hard to fulfill your dreams and you throw it away to join the army?"

"No, Dad," Troy had said. "Basketball was your dream. Not mine."

The drive seemed to last for hours when in reality it was only a few minutes. Chad was bubbling in excitement, barely able to contain his happiness. He bounced in his seat. It had been seven _long _months since he had seen his best friend, Chad having gone off to UCLA, and a look at their faces would only increase his burning desire for their friendship.

A light covering of frost layered the ground. Chad smiled at it. He smiled at the bare trees and the lit up houses. He smiled at the children in the yards and the families in the streets. Chad smiled at everything. His best friend was home.

Chad almost crashed into three cars in excitement on his way to 78 Forest Drive. He saw five cars in front of the Bolton's home: Gabriella's, Sharpay's, Zeke's, Jason's, and Ryan's.

Chad scurried to the front door, tripping over his own feet in excitement. Without even knocking, he burst into the house. The foyer was empty; the Christmas music was absent. Chad found his way into the family room and hugged all his friends.

"Chad!" Zeke exclaimed. "How's UCLA?"

"Great!" Chad said. "Fontbonne?"

"Awesome," Zeke said.

Chad embraced Gabriella. "So, how's my Harvard girl?"

"Good as ever! Troy should be arriving in thirty minutes!" She exclaimed. Chad had almost forgotten Gabriella's relationship with Troy. He was so wrapped up in his own world about the fact that he was going to see his friend again.

"Chad Danforth!" Taylor teased. "Come and kiss me right now!"

Chad kissed Taylor on the lips and said, "Merry Christmas, Tay."

Kelsi and Jason arrived, Kelsi from Maryland's School of Arts, Jason from Mizzou. Light chattering came up between the old friends and even Mrs. Bolton made a few visits from the kitchen where she was making the entire Christmas dinner.

"So, Mrs. B.," Ryan said, popping a cracker into his mouth. "When's Mr. Bolton getting back from the airport?"

"Soon," Mrs. Bolton said happily.

The moment so long awaited for was arriving: Troy, coming back from Iraq after _seven _months. It was just too hard to grasp. They were all sitting on their hands, bouncing in their seats, waiting for the front door to crack open and that blue eyed, brown haired, boy would be smiling at them like high school. Even in full uniform, the same old Tory remained the same old Troy. He may be saving lives but he was also the same boy from high school, just trying to be himself. Even though he was a war hero now, he had always been a hero in his friend's eyes.

Troy was the one who was brave enough to be himself, to break the Status Quo. Troy was the one to open up the shy, studious, Gabriella and have her show the world her talent. Troy was the one who had kept Chad in line, making sure he never did anything crazy. War hero or not, Troy was the best friend that anyone had ever had.

The front door creaked open. A figure stood black in the frame.

"Troy!" Everyone screamed. They all rushed into the foyer.

Chad was the first one there. He wanted to be the first one to pull his arms around his best friend and say, "Merry Christmas." He wanted to be the one to bring the soldier to tears when he had to leave for another five months. He wanted, so desperately, to see the boy who was always there for him.

Suddenly, he stopped moving. It wasn't Troy in the doorway. It was Mr. Bolton.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked, a sinking stomach churned in his body.

Mr. Bolton silently passed the group and took a seat on the couch.

"He missed his flight," Mr. Bolton said. "I was told to come back and get everyone to drive to town hall right now. He'll be arriving there soon. He's getting an award of some sort."

"That's our Troy!" Jason laughed. Everyone agreed and dashed to their cars.

Driving silently to Town Hall, Chad had a newfound excitement. His best friend was getting the recognition he deserved. He had floored the gas pedal and arrived at Town Hall in a matter of minutes.

He jumped out of his car and raced to the courtyard. Troy wasn't in the courtyard.

Alone, in the moonlight, on the frosted grass, was an oak coffin, wrapped in an American flag.

Chad ran all the way to the center and said, "This cannot be happening."

He ran his fingers along the wood and tears fell from his eyes. "No, this can't be Troy. He said he'd be here. He wouldn't let me down."

"No!" Chad sobbed, pounding his fists on the coffin. "No! This _isn't _Troy! Troy's not dead! I have waited _so long _for him! He wouldn't let me down! He wouldn't!" His sobbing filled the empty courtyard. "Please! Please!" He rasped. "Please, Troy. Don't be gone. Troy, don't do this to me."

He slammed his fist on the coffin again letting gout a howl of sorrow. "Troy!" He bellowed. "Don't- no, Troy, no… You aren't gone, you aren't!" Chad saw something flitter to the ground. He scooped down and picked it up. With a sinking feeling, he recognized the handwriting… it had fallen off of _this _coffin.

Chad lifted the letter to his eyes with trembling hands and read:

_Dear Chad,_

_I know my time will soon be up and I know my life will have run its path. I did all I could and I want you to know, I have not died in vain. I have died in the comfort of our country, in the comfort of your words. You always said to me, Go for your dreams, Troy, even if no one else cares about them. This is my dream, Chad. I finally figured it out. I want to die for my country. I want to die for freedom._

_You were my greatest friend. I died, knowing in your heart, you would always care for me. As I lie in this bed, listening to these words I realize that my life was for you. The reason I made it this long was because every time I would feel like giving up I would think of you. You, Chad. Your smiling face, your welcoming smile, your comforting words. Those kept me going. I want everyone to know that I love them and I will see them someday. I want you to know, you're the greatest man who ever lived, Chad. You're the best friend a guy could ask for. You're a hero, Chad._

_Even in a soldier's heart._

_Troy_

As/n: I'll admit… I almost cried while writing this. I was actually re-reading the transcript and saying the lines to myself (actress coming out in my) and I was crying when I was speaking Chad's part. Please tell m e what you think.

**God Bless America.**


End file.
